Ring of Warriors (ROW)
Ring of Warriors (ROW) is a professional wrestling group inside Second Life. Since August 16, 2013, ROW has held a weekly show called Crusade every Friday @ 1pm SLT and starting on September 17, 2013 will start holding a show called Odyssey every Tuesday @ 1pm SLT at the ROW Royal Armory http://maps.secondlife.com/secondlife/Trapville/221/83/21 Founding of ROW JW Beeswing originally came to DavidHawk Actor with the idea of re-opening Impact Championship Wrestling but David talked him into opening a new group. After David gave JW a few options for group names, they settled on Ring of Warriors. Officially, David is only helping with creative ideas, show names and even finding themes. JW Beeswing is the CEO and in charge of running ROW. Originally planning on a Tuesday show, JW felt a change was needed of the days to accomodate more of his roster. First Episode The first episode was 8/16/13 at 2pm SLT. The card had seen a few changes as ROW got closer to the date but the final card saw Samantha Prater defeat Tinky Bella, Shawn Hex defeat DannyBoy Firehwawk & Usher Ibor in a Triple Threat Match and the first ROW Heavyweight Champion as David Van Damme defeated Matt Nitro to claim the gold! First Free Per View (9/6/13) After their first month being a weekly wrestling show in Second Life, Ring of Warriors presented their first Free Per View titled Assault & Battery. The show saw Louve McMahon become the first ROW Valkyries Champion, Raz Aries defeat Johnny Daniels, Morpheus Shelman defeat Leto Ardas by countout, David Van Damme to retain the ROW Heavyweight Championship against the giant clown named Chris Sin and ROW Tag Team Champions Shawn Hex & Zach White defeat Mad Dog & Josh Poffo. ROW Odyssey Within the first month, the roster of ROW had grown to such a size that one weekly show wouldn't be enough to get everyone used or keep everyone on the roster interested. A second show was put in the works and with a unanimous voting at a roster meeting, ROW Odyssey was created. Odyssey was designed as a second weekly show, adding to the current Friday show ROW Crusade. Odyssey will run every Tuesday @ 1pm SLT at the ROW Royal Armory starting on September 17, 2013. After the announcement of the second weekly show's first episode, the main event for that show as announced as Matt Nitro vs David Van Damme for the ROW Heavyweight Championship. Roster Tribute *The Heartbreaker *Johnny Dreamer *The Stinger *Kerry Von Rashke Combatants *Adam Samedi *"Dragon" Baldisar McGinnis *"Circus Freak" Chris Sin *Cody Darkwatch *Cyberstar *David Van Damme - ROW Heavyweight Champion *"The Southern Renegade" Dannyboy Firehawk *Eddie Mascarenhas *Jasper Cullen *Josh Poffo - ROW X-Hibition Champion *Leto "The Nightmare King" Ardas *Lucas Moonkill *Mat Blackheart *Matt Miller *Matt Nitro *Michael Karsin *Morpheus Shelman *Neurotic *Rabid *Raiders Redstar *Ramirez *Raz Jackson Beeswing *Scott Hex Jr *Shawn Hex - ROW Tag Team Champion *Voodoo "The Hatchet" Artifact *Younes Xevion *Zach White - ROW Tag Team Champion *Zack Miller Valkyries *Baily Blackheart *Blew Lust Zadark *Charly Vanbeek *Crimson Hex *Ecstacy *Faith Uzuna *Lexi Rogers *Louve McMahon - ROW Valkyries Champion *Mellissa Daylight *Rosalind Grace Rage *Tainted Starr Beeswing *Tinky Bella *Valley Solo Free Per View Schedule *Lethal Injection 10/4/13 *Death Row 11/1/13 *Death Wish 12/6/13 *First Blood 1/3/14 *Hall of Pain 2/7/14 *Phobia 3/7/14 *Panic 4/4/14 *Merciless 5/2/14 *Chaos Theory 6/6/14 *In Case of Emergency 7/4/14 *Mortuary 8/1/14 *Assault & Battery II (To Be Determined)